The present invention relates to flower presses and notebooks and, more particularly, a bounded combination flower press and outdoor field notebook facilitating the combined use of a traditional field journal and pressing of organic material specimens.
Outdoor activities often require that field notes be written and organic material specimens be collected for further study, these are traditionally accomplished by use of two or more devices, which can be cumbersome and add unnecessary weight to carry. Especially since traditional flower presses are not designed to be portable.
As can be seen, there is a need for a bounded combination flower press and outdoor field notebook enabling users to take field notes as well as press organic specimens all in the same device, reducing the number of devices and correspondingly weight carried.